A Lion And A Snake
by lucose
Summary: A gryffindor falls in love with Draco


"Ms. Heart," Snape said as she covers up what she was writing. "Can you tell me where I can find a beasil?" She looks up. There is only one thing bad about sitting in the middle. You can't tell whether the teacher's in front or back of you. She thinks to herself, why did he call on me? He knows I wasn't paying attention. Wait a second; He's not in the front of the room that must mean. Oh, No! He's in back of me. "In a goat's stomach sir." "Very good. Next time, pay attention to the material, and you wont have to think about it for ten minutes." He said as the class started laughing at her. He walked up beside her and grabbed the piece of paper off her desk, and walked to the front of the room. He looked at the paper which had DM, A loves D and Lion N' Snake, in hearts. She was so embarrassed. Thankfully, for some reason Snape was in a good mood. Either that, or he didn't want to embarrass the Slytherin. He didn't show the paper to anyone during class. He just through them on his desk after staring at them for a few seconds. "Class dismissed. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Heart, Come here please." Snape said as they slowly approached his desk. Snape pulled the paper out of the desk, and handed it to Malfoy. "Are you aware of this?" He studied the piece of paper. He got the most disgusted look on his face. But straitened out and said, "Yes, Sir. I am." "Thank you. You may go." Now Anel was blushing worse then in class. She tried to sneak out along with Malfoy. "I never said you were dismissed, Ms. Heart." "Oh. Sorry Sir." She said looking at the ground. "Look at me when I speak to you." She looked him right in the eye. He was not very kind to her after Malfoy left. "If I ever find you drawing, or writing this again, rest assured, you will get more than just a detention. Since this is your first offence, however, and I already embarrassed you for at least the rest of the semester, I will only take 20 points this time. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Or you will not get off so easy." Easy? She thought to herself, my parents are going to kill me. Oh well. I guess I did get off easy. If he caught Harry, our house would be doomed. If they ever found out about this, I'd. She got cut off by a voice behind her. "Hello." "Uh.Hello, Draco." She did not turn around she just sort of froze in her tracks. "You scared me." "Obviously." He circled her again, and again. "Why were you writing that? Don't tell m you have a crush on me." Then you think it wasn't possible, she got redder, and so hot that he could have passed out. "No. What would you say that?" "You're lucky I covered for you. If I didn't you would have gotten into much more trouble than that. Personally, I would have enjoyed that." Draco said as he started to laugh. "Then why did you?" She asked him, still not moving. "Don' know. Maybe I kinda like you." He said with a smile. "Really?" She said with a disbelieving, but hopeful voice. "No. If you loose too many points, it won't be much of a competition for the house cup. Will it?" He said joining up with Crabbe and Goyle at the end of the hall. She went to the common room. Luckily Potions was the last class of the day. No one had notice she had even entered the room, so she went to her dormitory without saying hi to anyone. She did her homework, but fell asleep in the middle of Transfiguration. She didn't show up for dinner at the great hall that night, or for breakfast the next morning. Hermione got a little scared for her friend. She did, however, show up for Herbology that morning. (1st class of the day.) "Are you o.k.?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She said getting out her Herbology book. "Well, I just thought, after what happened yesterday." She couldn't get the rest of what she wanted to say out. But Anel finished her sentence. "I wouldn't be able to show my face after what happened? Well I guess I am one of the last people one would expect to be staying after class with Draco Malfoy. But it's o.k. I got over it." She said with a smile. She saw Draco staring at her in the corner of her eye. He was giving her an evil look, but she just smiled back. She embarrassed him in front of Crabbe and Goyle. She didn't talk to anyone the rest of the day. She just kept getting that evil look from Draco, and kept smiling back. Anel, and everyone else that hated potions, was glad that that was the last class of the week. Next week, all the teachers were giving midterms. She didn't show her face in the common room to anyone. She was the last one out, and made sure she was the first one in. The next morning she had made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat with Hermione, who was sitting with Harry and Ron. The very people she had been avoiding, because she didn't want them to ask her about what happened. Hermione and Anel's best friend Kat already knew why she had detention. Everyone else only knew that she got it. Surprisingly, The boys didn't ask. Gryffindor had a game against Slytherin right after breakfast, and Anel was the alternate for everything but what she tried for. (Keeper). (Ron was the alternate keeper) Ron said, "Incoming Slytherin at 3 o' clock." "What are you doing over here, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Just came to wish my opponents good luck." He said with the same evil smile he gave Anel in the hall the other day. "This has to be a trick." Anel told Harry. "No trick. I just wanted to wish my opponent good luck." He put out his hand for Harry to shake it. When Harry did, he hesitated, and shook his hand. Draco pulled him close, and said quietly, "Don't get in my way, Potter." "Well that was weird." He said sitting back down. "But he always threatens you before a game." Anel said. "Yeah, but that was the first time he ever shook my hand." Harry said. When she got out there, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, most of the Slytherins were still practicing, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. However she didn't get to enjoy the wonderful weather for very long. As soon as the quaffle was in the air, and Gryffindor scored once, Fred Weasly got knocked off his broom, and out for the rest of the game. "Don't do what you did last time!" Ron yelled after her as she took off. Last time she was put in for one of the twins, she sort of accidentally guarded the wrong seeker. Slytherin still lost. "I won't." She said as she rose into the air. They made short work of the Slytherins; the game only took about a half hour. The next week was worse for Anel then she had ever imagined. She forgot to study for half of the midterms. Good thing she knew the material. It did take her twice as long to finish the tests than it should have, but at least hers was second only to Hermione's.  
  
"So what did you get?" Asked a voice from behind the Potions Class door. "Nothing you couldn't have easily beaten." She said. This time she did turn around. "What do you want from me, Draco?" "Nothing you couldn't easily supply for me." He answered with that same evil look in his eye. "I just want an answer." " 'Won't get an answer 'til I hear a question." She said. "Walk with me." He said, as he put his arm around her and started to walk up the corridor. "You surprise me, Anel." "Ask." She said calmly. "Will you tell me something?" He said. "Depends what it is." She said finally able to tear away from him. However she did enjoy it for a brief second. "I want you to tell me if the rumors are true." He said, trying to put his arm back on her shoulder. "What rumors?" She asked curiously. "The rumors about you being a muggle-born." He said. "Because if you are, you know I wouldn't be able to do this," The wonderful feeling of her first kiss filled her with joy, but uncertainty. If she told him the truth, would he ever give her another? Before she even realized it, the kiss was over. "Well, are they true?" She was still speechless. She didn't know what to say. Finally she whispered, "Yes. But thank you. For everything." "How about we keep that just between you and me." Draco said giving her another long and wonderful kiss. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You got it." He started to walk to the common room. She was closely trailing him, and almost forgot to turn the corner, but that's when Hermione said, "Anel? Did I just see that?" "No, you saw nothing." Anel said as she walked up to their common room with Hermione trailing her and nagging her all the way up to it. "Anel, What is going on with you?" She asked as the headed up the stairs. "There is nothing with me, Hermione." She said as they reached the top. "Yes there is, how do you explain what I just saw?" Hermione said. "I can't." She said with a smile as she said the password. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll. I'll. Well, I don't know what I'll do, but please Hermione don't tell a soul." "If you insist." She said walking over to Ron and Harry. Ron looked up as soon as he saw Hermione come in. He got up and ran over to Hermione. "What's wrong? I mean, what happened? Is she o.k.?" "She is perfectly fine. In fact she's probably better. Wait a second; Why do you care?" Hermione said as Ron started to blush. Hermione got a big smile on her face. She said, "You have a crush on her, don't you?" "No. Her older brother told me." He trailed off. "Yes?" Hermione said. "Her older brother, the one in Ravenclaw, he knew that they were good friends, and he told him to keep an eye on her." Harry said. "Oh. Well, I don't know about you, but I am going to dinner." Hermione said as she turned to leave. "Hermione, what did you see, exactly?" Ron asked. "I promised Anel I would keep it a secret, and that's what I plan to do. If she wants to tell you, I'm sure she will." She said going down to the Great Hall. Anel slowly walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. And right away she was bombarded with questions from Ron and Harry. She didn't answer almost all of them. She sat on the side of the table that faced Slytherin. She wanted to keep Draco in her view until she went upstairs. But she couldn't find him. He wasn't at the table at all. That sent a chill down her back. She got up to go to the library. She still had homework after all. So she finished it and when she looked up, who else should she see but Draco Malfoy standing right over her books. "Hello." He said. "Hi Draco." She said. "Um. What's up?" "Oh, not much. Except the whole Slytherin house knows what happened." He said. Good thing there was no one else in the room. "Draco, you must believe me, I didn't tell a soul. Why would I? You are a very powerful wizard after all. I will speak nothing of it." She pleaded with him. "Cool it. I never said that you told anyone. But since this unfortunate turn of events has happened, I am very sorry, but this will be the last kiss we ever share." He said as he gently pecked her cheek, and left the room. She just smiled. For some reason that was all she could do. She just sat there smiling. "Anel? Now what are you doing? You know we have to go back to the common room." She said pulling her all the way there. Hermione said the password, and she pulled Anel through. Anel walked all the way to the girl's dormitory and fell into her bed still smiling. "Guys, Anel isn't here." Hermione said. "So? She doesn't have to come to every meal." Ron said. "But she wasn't here at breakfast either. and she wasn't even at the quidditch match." Hermione said. "Well, she doesn't have to be there, either." Harry pointed out. "She has never missed a quidditch game yet this season." She said. "So what's got you worked up?" Harry asked. "I don't know, maybe it's just a feeling." Hermione said, sitting down at the table. "You can't live your life on what someone else says or does." Ron said with his mouth full. Hermione just stared at him. "What'd I say this time?" "I'm going to go check on her." Hermione said, leaving the table. "Your welcome to come. Though I don't know why you would." Hermione went up to the dorm. There she found Anel. There was only one thing wrong. Anel was knock out. Out as cold as ice. Hermione recognized the spell right away. "Oh, no." She gasped. "I have to get Madam Pomfry." She ran to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfry!" "What is it child? There are many people that need my help at the moment." Madam Pomfry said. Hermione looked around and there was one person knocked out from the earlier quidditch match. Hermione just looked at her in disbelief. "Madam Pomfry, there is a girl in the Gryffindor dormitory." Madame Pomfry looked at her and shook her head. "I think she is under the Draft of Living Death spell." "Oh, well, that is serious." Madam Pomfry said. She followed Hermione to the dorm. "Your suspicion was correct, Ms. Granger." They got her to the hospital wing. "This is one of the most powerful spells I've ever seen. I don't know if just the regular antidote will be enough to wake her." \"Please try. She is one of my friends." Hermione said. "What happened to her?" Said a Ravenclaw (Anel's older brother) that had come to see how one of his house mates was doing after the match. "Oh, Craig, I'm sorry." Hermione said. "I wasn't there when it happened." "Do you know who it was?" Craig asked. "they will pay for this." "Now calm down, Craig. Madam Pomfry is working on the antidote for it right now." Hermione said. "Good." Craig said. "I'm still going to make whoever did this to her pay." He said. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two mudbloods, perhaps?" Draco Malfoy said standing in the door. "You! You did this to her didn't you? I knew you were trouble since I saw you." Craig said as Hermione tried to hold him back. "Hey, I wouldn't do anything to her." Draco said. "News spreads fast. It's already all around the school. It appears you have a weasel in your house." "You lay one finger on her and you will be in the bed right beside her." Craig said. "Will you please? Stop fighting this instant. The antidote will be ready in a few moments." Madam Pomfry said. "There is no reason for this." Five minutes later, she came out with the antidote. "Here it is. This will definitely not work right away. But this should wake her up eventually. How ever, it is hard to tell." Draco and Craig took seats on opposite sides of her bed and gave an evil glare to each other. They didn't take their eyes off each other until they had to leave the wing. Even then, Craig did not take his eyes off Draco as he went down the hall way. The first person in the wing after breakfast was Draco. He was just sitting there. He didn't even start the other half of the homework they were assigned. Craig walked in to see the one person he did not want to see t that moment. "Get out Draco." "Make me." He said. "Both of you get out. I don't want you fighting in the hospital wing. If you do fight, your just going to end up here anyway. Now get out of my hospital wing." Madam Pomfry said. "I will notify you as soon as she comes to. Until then I want both of you to stay as far away from this hospital wing as possible." They gave an evil glare at each other and left the wing. She finally woke up at around 8:00 that night. But even then she was still not all there. She was still drifting off. Madam Pomfry kept her word, but notified Craig first. She did not wont them in the same room. "Anel!" He said with a smile. He ran over to her bed and hugged her. She didn't hug back because she was still very tired. But she did smile. Madam Pomfry did not want Draco and her brother in the same room together, so she did not tell Draco. She did not want Anel to go to her first period on Monday, but she went anyway. No one even knew about what had happened to her except for Ron, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Craig and the teachers of course. Mrs. Sprout was surprised to see her in class, but she didn't mention it. Anel had trouble keeping her eyes open for the whole day. She almost rifted off during Potions. Luckily, she caught herself before Snape noticed. The teachers didn't give her a hard time that week. Not even Snape! Which was perfectly fine with her. Draco steered clear of her for one reason and one reason only. Every corner he turned, Craig was standing there. It was kind of funny. She was eating lunch in the great hall when Draco approached her. Craig kept a close watch over her as they talked. "Hello, Anel." "Draco, I don't think we should talk here." Anel said as every on stared at them. "Let's go in the hall." "You do know we were never going out right?" Draco said. "And you never were my girl friend." "I know. But thanks anyway." She said. She smiled and went back into the Great Hall. He did not follow her. She took it suspiciously well. Later, in the common room, Hermione approached her. "Do you even know who did it?" "Yes." She said calmly. "I know exactly who it was." "Well who was it?" Hermione asked. "I can't tell you that." Anel said. "Why not?" She asked, now standing with Ron behind her. Anel pointed to him and didn't say a word. "If 1 tell one person, The person that did do it, might get expelled. Or fired. Or exiled from the whole wizarding community." She said, "And besides, I promised I wouldn't. I always keep my promises." Hermione and Ron just stared at her. Ron said, "If you know who it is, you have to tell Dumbledore!" "He already knows who it is, and he is taking care of it. And that is all I will tell anyone." She said as she walked away. "If you insist." Ron said, still worrying about her. 


End file.
